Silver Haired Problem
by MyJarOfDirt
Summary: This is a Record Of Agarest War Zero fanfic, the pairing will be SiegHardt and Mimel. This pairing really stood out to me in the game and I thought it was right to make a fanfic about them. So basicly this will be my first Fanfic with these characters.


**Description**- This is a Record Of Agarest War Zero fanfic, the pairing will be SiegHardt and Mimel. This pairing really stood out to me in the game and I thought it was right to make a fanfic about them. So basicly this will be my first Fanfic with these characters. Mimel cant get to sleep and she figures Sieg will be the onnly one to help, fluff only.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any of the characters in this fic I only own the story.

**Help Me Sleep**

Alice was in the bathroom with Mimel helping her wash up, Mimel was simply looking at the ground as Alice washed her back. Looking at Mimel, Alice noticed that she looked sad, wrapping the towel around herself and then doing the the same with Mimel's towel.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked crouching down infront of Mimel.

Mimel looked up violet eyes meeting purple ones.

"No bath time with Zeeg..." Mimel said quietly as her violet eyes went back to looking at the tiled floor she sat on.

Alice sighed as she stood up.

"You seem to like Sieg a lot, dont you?" Alice said as she took a seat next to the long silver haired girl who had looked at her when she mentioned that she liked Sieg.

Mimel's face had a slight tinge of red on her cheeks, a small smile formed on her lips as she nodded her head towards the pink haired girl who sat next to her.

"I-I get a weird feeling right here..." She said with a pause as she pointed to the left side of her chest.

"Whenever i'm near him." Mimel finished as she placed a hand over her heart.

Alice gave her a small smile as she watched the girl who had trouble saying what she wanted place her hand over her heart. Alice saw the blush on the little girls face as well.

"Sweetheart...why not simply tell him that you like him more than a friend?" Alice said pushing some hair out of her face.

She knew Mimel wouldnt understand what she was saying that well so she waited for her reply.

"Zeeg...doesnt like me." Mimel said frowning at Alice.

Alice looked at her confused.

"Mimel...did he tell you that he didnt like you?" Alice asked as she moved behind Mimel and grabbed her hair as she started to put it in a braid, she had found out that she felt more comfortable with her hair like this when she was asleep.

"No...but i'm to much trouble for him, that's why he doesnt like me." Mimel said looking up.

"I'll talk to him for you...he's an oblivious guy to things like this." Alice said as she stood up and walked infront of Mimel and placed her hand out.

"Let's get you dressed in that over shirt Sieg gave you and then i'll tell Sieg about what we just talked about, that fine with you?" Alice said as Mimel took her hand.

"ZEEG'S SHIRT!" Mimel said as she ran out of the bathroom.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Alice said with a sigh.

An hour past as Alice finally got the hyper active girl to settle down and sit on the bed of the room that they shared, Mimel was in SiegHardts shirt it was a little big on her due to Sieg being bigger than her, looking at her she looked like a litte kid.

"Are you wearing that bra I gave you?" Alice asked as she stood in the doorway.

Mimel pouted.

"No bra for Mimel!" She yelled as she bounced up and down on the bed.

"Do you atleast have panties on?" Alice asked walking over to her.

Mimel looked at her with her violet eyes and smirked lifting up Sieg's old shirt to reveal her pink panties.

"Okay...just dont take your shirt off, thats the last thing Sieg would want to see." Alice said walking back to the front of the room where the door was, looking back towards the silver haired girl she opened her mouth.

"I'm going to talk with Sieg...when I come back i'll tell you what happened. Okay?" She said opening the door.

Mimel nodded to the pink haired women as she watched her exit the room and close the door. Laying down she hugged the pillow in her hands.

"Zeeg..."

It didnt take long for Alice to find SiegHardt he was outside looking at the star filled night sky. Alice walked over to him and took the empty space next to him, he nodded aknowledging her pressence.

"We need to talk." Alice said in a serious voice causing SiegHardt to look at her with his dark brown eyes.

"Eh? About what?" SiegHardt asked a little confused.

Alice looked at him.

"Have you been neglecting Mimel?" She asked simply.

SiegHardt brought his full attention to Alice as she brought up Mimels name. He didnt understand why she was asking this sudden question.

"I havent, i've been playing with her all day before you took her to the bath due to her asking me to to bathe with her." Sieg said in his serious tone he used only when it came to Mimel.

"She talks about you all the time when your not around, I try to change the subject with her but it always somehow ends up to be about you again." Alice paused watching SiegHardts expression.

"You do know how she feels about you. Dont you?" Alice asked in a curious tone.

SiegHardt looked at the purple eye'd women and leaned back on the bench they sat on.

"I-I didnt know she liked me like that Alice, I wont say I havent thrown that idea away but you know how she is, she's been clinging to me since I met her, I simply thought it was due to her child mind state. Damnit im such an idiot I should have noticed." Sieg said standing up, he turned to look at Alice.

"How'd you find out about this?" he asked.

Alice was amazed she didnt expect him to react this way towards finding out Mimel liked him.

"She told me when I was washing her back, she had this sad look on her face and I asked her what was wrong, she said no bath time with Zeeg. She really wanted you to bathe with her. After that she simply pointed to her heart and said that whenever she's around you she get's a weird feeling there." Alice said inhaling to gain her breath back.

"I'm going to go talk to her." SiegHardt said as he started making his way to the door of the Inn only to have his arm grabbed by Alice.

"Hold on, we dont need to rush things, if you want to start a relationship with her then do as you please but she needs to be taught how to be in one and what to do at times, thats where I come in." Alice said as he opened the door.

"So for now go to sleep and all three of us will talk about this together in the morning." She said as she pushed him into his room.

"Can you tell her I said goodnight? Never got my chance to do so." Said SiegHardt.

Alice simply nodded to Sieg as she closed the door and made her way to the room Mimel and herself currently occupied. Opening the door slowly she made her way in spotting a sleeping silver haired girl, Alice made her way over to Mimel and smiled at the expression she was making.

"Zeeeeeeg...bath time..." Mimel said in her sleep, Alice chuckled a little at the blush on Mimels face.

Alice turned as she began to walk to her bed as she heard Mimels bed squeek.

"Alice?" Mimel said rubbing her eyes.

Turning to face the little girl she gave her a smile,

"What happened?" Asked the silver haired girl.

Alice walked over to Mimels bed and sat down on it causing Mimel to move next to the pink haired woman and tilt her head.

"You know that feeling you get when your with Sieg all the time? and how it makes you really happy?" Alice asked looking at the girl.

"Zeeg makes me happy!" Mimel yelled.

Alice laughed.

"He gets that same feeling with you as well, he likes you more than a friend Mimel." Alice said watching Mimels face light up.

Mimel looked up at Alice and tackled her in a hug.

"Zeeg likes me! Zeeg likes me!" Mimel yelled into Alice's chest, Alice simply returned the hug and was happy about the reaction she got, looking down at the silver haired girl she gently pushed her away.

"Now you need to sleep, All three of us are going to have a talk about this in the morning." Alice said as she stood up and walked over to her bed, getting into the bed she pulled the covers over herself and looked over to Mimel.

"Sieg asked me to tell you goodnight."

Three hours past after Alice told her the news about how SiegHardt felt, Mimel couldnt really go to sleep she was to excited at all the things she would get to talk to Zeeg about. She leaned up and pulled her legs out from under the covers and placed them on the floor. Standing up she made her way to the door and turned to look at Alice who was sound asleep.

Silently she opened the door and closed it making her way to SiegHardts room, she opened the door slowly and peeked inside, she spotted Zeeg sleeping soundly in his bed. Making her way inside she walked over to Zeeg's bed and crouched down. She looked at his sleeping face and blushed a little.

"Zeeg...wake up..." Mimel said quietly.

SiegHardt's eyes slowly opened to spot the silver haired girl who was looking at him with her cute face.

"What are you doing in here?" Sieg asked rubbing his eyes.

Mimel poked his cheek and giggled.

"Couldnt sleep..." She said as she stood up and and placed her hands on Sieg's chest trying to push him over.

"Would you like me to move over?" He asked as the silver haired girl stopped pushing on his chest and smiled at him.

Sieg moved over making room for the girl, lifting up the cover he watched her get into the bed. He looked at her with his dark brown eyes and she looked at him with her violet eyes, she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his body.

"Zeeg...I...love you..." Mimel said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Kissing her forhead he smiled.

"I love you too Mimel."


End file.
